Question: Divide. $5 \div \dfrac{1}{4} =$
Answer: Imagine we have ${5}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{4}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ In total we have $5 \times 4$ pieces. $5 \times 4 = 20$ $5 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = 20$